I Can't Unlove You
by Roxanne Kowalchuk
Summary: Vegas is having really weird weather. It strands Grissom and Sara outside of Vegas.


Title: I Can't Unlove You

Author: Roxanne Kowalchuk

E-Mail: June 22, 2006

Rating: M

Pairing: Sara and Grissom, Catherine and Warrick

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything but this computer I'm writing on. 

Summary: Vegas is having really weird weather. It strands Grissom and Sara outside of Vegas.

Notes: I recently heard Kenny Rogers new song and fell in love with it. It's called "I can't unlove you".

……….

It had been a long night and Sara Sidle was beside herself. She was beyond tired; she really didn't have a word for exactly what she felt.. All she knew was that she wanted to go home and go to bed. And sleep for the next twenty-fours, or at least as long as she possibly could as she rarely slept for more then eight hours.

"Sara?"

But that voice, Sara knew that it would be the one putting an end to her going home to sleep. Slowly looking up from the file that she had been working on, Sara begrudgingly answered. "Yes Grissom."

"I need you!"

The words that she had been longing to hear for so long, too bad it was only for a case. He didn't look at her, as she looked at him. "For what?" she asked as she rubbed her eyes, they were stinging.

"A case," he answered. "You're the only one who's free."

Looking back down at the file before her, she wasn't exactly free. She was up to her ears in paperwork. "Can't you ask Greg?"

"He's busy. We need to go Sara."

Sighing deeply, Sara closed the file and looked up. "Give a minute."

"You got two," he said as he left the room.

Sara uncharacteristically stuck her middle finger up at him. She knew he hadn't seen it, or he would have come back. Closing the file as she had told him she would, Sara got up and wandered down the hall to the locker room. Sara grabbed her jacket and case and met him out in the parking lot.

…..

The movement of the SUV was putting her at ease that in turn was putting her to sleep.

"Sara?"

Opening her eyes, Sara turned her head. "Yes Grissom?"

"You okay?"

"I'm tired, how long till we get to where we're going?" Sara asked.

"An hour."

"So you won't have a problem if I take a nap?" she asked as she leaned her head back into her seat to get more comfortable.

"No." Grissom replied.

Glancing sideways, when Sara didn't respond Grissom saw that her eyes were closed. It had been hard on all of them with Catherine and Warrick out of the state. He had promised them a conference and they had gone, leaving the CSI crew two men short. Well one woman and one man, short.

Keeping his eyes on the road, Grissom drove in silence until it started to bother him. Reaching out with his right hand, he turned the radio on. Changing the radio station several times, until he finally landed on a soft music station.

Placing his hand back on the steering wheel, Grissom drove and listened as the music filled the cab of the SUV.

Although Sara was tired, she was still awake when she heard him turn the radio on. Keeping her eyes closed, Sara listened to the music flow from the radio.

Postcards and letters  
And pictures made to last forever  
To be boxed up and tossed away  
Knickknacks and souvenirs  
In an afternoon, they're out of here  
They'll disappear without a trace  
But what they mean to me  
Can never be replaced

I can't unthink about you  
I can't unfeel your touch  
I can't unhear all the words  
Unsay all the things  
That used to mean so much  
I wish I could unremember  
Everything my heart's been through  
And finding out it's impossible to do  
Oh, it's no use  
I can't unlove you

Intestates and old songs  
Like time they go on and on  
I guess I could learn to do the same  
I could wake up without you  
These two arms not around you  
Tell myself it's meant to be this way  
No matter how I try I can't change

I can't unthink about you  
I can't unfeel your touch  
I can't unhear all the words  
Unsay all the things  
That used to mean so much  
I wish I could unremember  
Everything my heart's been through  
And finding out it's impossible to do  
Oh, it's no use  
I can't unlove you

I wish I could unremember  
Everything my heart's been through  
And finding out it's impossible to do  
Oh, oh, it's no use  
I can't unlove you

Snuggling further into the seat, Sara pretended that she was asleep but truth be told, she was wide-awake and crying. The song was so true for her. She couldn't unlove him. There was just no way. She had been in love with him since the first day she laid eyes on him. And the sad part was that he didn't even know it.

The song had struck a cord with him. It made him think. Sara was the best thing, or person that had come into his life but he couldn't or in truth, didn't know how to show her.

As he turned off the main road, his cell phone chirped to life. It literally chirped. Slipping it off his belt, Grissom answered. "Grissom…"

"Don't bother coming…" the voice said.

"Why not, Jim?…"

"The victim is no victim. He was sleeping it off from a previous bush party," Brass explained. "It's nothing but a guy with a hangover…"

"Great," Grissom said as he pulled over to the side of the road. "We were close…"

"We?..."

"Sara and I…"

"Well take her home or go out to breakfast with her …" Brass threw out hoping he'd bite on something.

"Well she's sleeping right now," Grissom told him. "Maybe by the time we get back, she'll be awake and want breakfast…"

"Good plan," Brass told him. "Talk to you later."

Closing his phone, Grissom quickly opened it and changed his ringer tone. He'd have a talk with Greg or Nick when he got back. Looking to his right, he saw that Sara hadn't moved. Slipping his cell phone back onto his belt, he put the SUV into gear and started to turn around.

Exhausted, both physically and mentally, Sara had fallen into a fit full sleep, but sleep never the less. Opening her eyes, she was greeted by the sun. Slipping her hand into her coat pocket, she retrieved her sunglasses and slipped them on. "How much longer?"

"We'll be in Vegas in about an hour or so," Grissom replied.

"What?"

"It was a false alarm. Jim said it was some guy sleeping off the effects of a bush party. Some one jumped the gun," Grissom explained. "So sit back and enjoy the ride."

Leaning her head back, Sara closed her eyes again. She was still tired.

"Sara?"

Hearing him call her, Sara answered without moving a muscle. Well only her mouth. "Yes Grissom."

"Did you want to grab some breakfast when we got back to Vegas?" he asked as he kept his eyes on the road.

"No, I'm tired," she answered. "Really tired."

He knew she was. "Okay. I'll drop you off at your apartment."

"Sure," Sara said as she drifted back off to sleep.

Wanting to watch her sleep, Grissom knew he had to keep an eye on the road and it's a good thing he did, it had started to rain. Rain in Vegas was wonderment; it could cause floods in an instant. And by how hard the rain was coming down, he knew they'd have one sooner or later.

Crawling to a stop, Grissom rolled his window down.

"Sorry Sir, the road is out," an Officer wearing rain gear told him.

"How bad is it?"

"Bad enough that we have to ask you to turn around," the officer told Grissom.

"No way around it?" Grissom asked.

"None, but there's a motel about 20 minutes back if you want to wait it out or try another highway, but it'll get heavier before it gets better," he explained to him.

"Alright, thanks," Grissom said as he put his window back up and proceeded to do a three-point turn without hitting anything or the officer. Once he was back on the road, Grissom drove slowly because of all the rain.

Sara had felt the SUV shift from pavement to shoulder then back to pavement. Opening her eyes, she pulled her sunglasses off, no need for them now as the sky was overcast with rain beating the windshield.. "What's going on?"

"It's raining and they have closed the road due to warnings of flash flooding. I'm heading to a motel. There's no use of trying another road because it's only going to get worse," Grissom explained as he kept his eyes on the road.

She wished she could be more help but she was still really tired. "Wake me when we get there," she said as she closed her eyes again.

"Sure," Grissom replied, as he didn't even bother to look over at her, as he concentrated on the task at hand.

…..

He had parked outside the office and ran in. He returned to the SUV with only one key. Apparently several other people had the same idea, rent a room and wait till it got better. He had gotten the last room in the motel.

Driving around to the back, Grissom parked the SUV in the only available spot he could find. Turning off the ignition, he looked over at his passenger. "Sara?"

Opening her eyes, Sara slowly looked over at Grissom but never said a word.

"We're here," he told her. "Room 120." Looking through the windshield, Grissom pointed down the building. "Last door."

Sara nodded her head. Opening her door, she jumped out and ran through the rain.

Grissom was on her heels and had the room key out when he stopped behind her. Unlocking the door, he pushed it open, so they both could get in.

Sara couldn't wait to get in the room. Even though it was hot in Vegas, the rain was cold. Looking around, she looked back to Grissom.

"They only had one room left."

"I'm going to bed, I'm too tired to take a shower," Sara told him as she kicked off her shoes.

"I'll sleep on the couch," Grissom told her.

Even though she was dead tired, she knew there was no couch. "What couch?"

There was no couch. "I'll take the chair, then."

Pulling back the covers, Sara turned back to Grissom. Moving over to him, she looked into his eyes as she spoke. "I won't bite. I'm too tired to bite."

Grissom gave her a smile.

"And Gris," she started. "I can't unlove you." With that, she turned around, moved back to the bed and crawled in.

Grissom stood staring at her. He watched her get into bed, pull the covers up and close her eyes. It was the lyrics from the song on the radio. Moving towards the bed, Grissom bent down. Very quietly, he spoke. "Neither can I Sara. I can't unlove you, either." With that, he kissed her on the forehead, then got up and moved around to the other side of the bed. Taking his shoes off, he pulled back the covers and crawled in. As he pulled the covers up, he watched as Sara rolled over and snuggled a little closer to him. Grissom smiled.

…..

They both awoke some time later to a loud clap of thunder followed by an even louder bolt of lightening.

Opening her eyes, Sara tried to look around the room. It was pitch black, even darker then before. "Gris?"

"Right beside you," Grissom answered.

"Do you have a flashlight?" Sara asked.

"I might, why?" Grissom questioned.

"I need to use the bathroom but I think the lights are out," Sara explained.

Grissom laughed as he dug into his jacket pocket. Pulling his mini out, he turned it on. "Here you go."

Taking the flashlight, Sara threw the covers back and bolted from the bed.

Grissom laughed as he too got up. But he walked over to the window. Peering out through the curtains, Grissom saw that it was getting worse. Pulling his cell phone out, he saw that he had no service. Moving to the room's phone, he picked up the receiver. There was a dial tone. Dialing the labs number, he waited for some one to pick up. When no one did, he re-dialed another number.

"Stokes…"

"Nick, it's Grissom," Grissom said into the phone as he looked to where the light shone from under the bathroom door and smiled. "Sara and I are trapped in a motel in the middle of this monsoon…"

"Thanks for calling; we thought you two got washed away. Brass is also stuck in a motel," Nick told Grissom. "And it looks like you'll be there for some time…"

"Why do you say that? ..." Grissom asked.

"Haven't seen the weather report? ..." Nick questioned.

"We have no power," Grissom told him as Sara emerged from the bathroom. "What's the weather report say? …"

"Well Regional Flood Control has issued severe warnings of a possible 100 year flooding…" Nick explained.

"That doesn't sound good," Grissom said as Sara moved to the window. "As soon as it clears and the roads are good to drive on, we're heading back…"

"Sounds good," Nick said as he closed his phone.

Putting the receiver down, Grissom moved towards Sara. "We're stuck here until it clears."

"It looks like that won't happen for awhile," Sara commented.

"That's Mother Nature for you," Grissom quipped. "Still tired?"

"Not bad," Sara said as she handed Grissom his flashlight.

"You don't sleep very much?" Grissom asked as he stood right behind her as he placed his flashlight back in his pocket.

Sara could feel his breath hit her ear, and it sent tingles throughout her body. "Not really. It's hard."

"Why?"

"It just is," Sara said as she watched the lightening dance across the sky.

Grissom couldn't help but turn his head towards her's and breathe in her scent. She did something to him.

Looking away from the window, Sara turned her head in his direction.

As she moved, Grissom lifted his head in time just as Sara's lips connected with his.

He didn't move.

Sara did. She turned her body so that she could place her arms around his neck and hoped that he wouldn't take a step back and say it was a mistake.

Grissom's only reaction was to place his hand on her face, so that he could really kiss her.

Sara ran a hand through his hair as they continued to kiss.

When they finally did break the kiss, no words were spoken. Grissom dropped his hands from her face and waited for her to do the same. When her hands dropped, he took them in his and led her back to the bed. Before she could say a word, he kissed her again.

Wrapping her arms around him, she held on as she felt her knees give way.

Grissom moved them so that he was lying on the bed on top of her. In one minute they were standing and next they were on the bed.

"Mmmm," Sara moaned into his mouth.

Pulling back a bit, Grissom, with a husky voice questioned her. "What's wrong?"

"Something is jabbing me," Sara said as she looked into his eyes.

About to question her again, it suddenly dawned on him. Digging into his pocket, he pulled his flashlight out. "Better?"

"Almost," Sara said as she gave him a kiss.

"What's wrong now?" Grissom asked with concern.

"We have too many clothes on," she said as she let Grissom kiss her neck.

Grissom smiled into her neck. "We can fix that," he said as he found her mouth again.

…..

"Stokes…" Nick said into his phone as he sat in the lunchroom with his feet up on the table.

"Hey Nicky…"

"Hey Catherine," Nick replied with his usual Texan accent. "How's it going? …"

"Pretty good, well sort of. We're stuck here in the airport. What the heck is going on there? …" Catherine replied.

"We're like having a monsoon," Nick answered. "It's the worse rain storm we've probably ever had…"

"Wow. Is everyone at the lab, then? …" Catherine quizzed.

"No, not really…"

"Meaning what?"

"Well Greg is here, he's hitting on some poor girl. Brass is stuck outside of town at a motel. You two are out of the state and Gris and Sara are also in a motel," Nick explained. "Can't fly at all? …"

"Go back to the part where Sara and Gil are in a motel…" Catherine inquired.

"They had gone out to see a crime scene that turned out to be nothing but a left over bush party. As they headed back, they were caught in this storm," Nick explained. "Did you want me to call Lindsay? …"

"I already did," Catherine replied as she noticed that Nick was trying to avoid the subject of his boss and Sara in a motel. "How come you don't want to talk about Sara and Gil? …"

"I'm trying to keep that imagine out of my mind…" Nick answered as he heard Catherine laugh.

"All right Nicky, we'll talk to you later… "Catherine said as she hung up her phone.

Closing his cell phone, Nick placed it on the table and picked up the newspaper again.

…...

Grissom did fix their problem. They now lay in bed naked with their bodies pressed against each other. Their hands explored each other's bodies while they kissed passionately. This was new to both of them, being naked in bed together but they weren't about to stop. Both had wanted this for so long. One monsoon wasn't going to wash away their night of making love to one another.

…..

Warrick sat on an airport chair staring out the window even though he was holding a newspaper, open in his hands. He was bored and their plane was delayed.

"It's been cancelled, Warrick," a voice told him.

Looking up, Warrick saw Catherine. "The plane?"

"Ya, apparently from what Nick told me, Vegas is having a monsoon," Catherine said as she sat down beside him. "We have to wait till tomorrow."

"That's something you never hear in the same sentence. Vegas and a monsoon," Warrick said as he closed the newspaper and folded it up. Getting up, he grabbed his backpack. "So now what?"

Watching him, Catherine walked with him. "We grabbed a hotel. But I have something else you'd never hear in the same sentence."

"Which is?" Warrick asked as they exited the gates and stopped at a luggage carrier that read Las Vegas Flight 917.

"Sara and Grissom in a motel, together" Catherine said as she looked up at Warrick to see his expression.

Warrick was surprised, looking down at Catherine, he spoke. "Did you just say what I think you just said?"

"Yes."

"Wow, that's a new one," Warrick said as an airport worker approached them. "Hey."

"Here's a list of hotels nearby that have rooms available. It's the best we could do," she told them as she wandered on to the next passengers.

"Thank you," Catherine said as she spun in circle. "So, what do you think?"

"About Sara and Gris?" Warrick asked as the luggage carrier started up.

"Yes," Catherine said as she watched for their luggage.

"I rather not think about it."

Catherine laughed as she snagged Warrick's bag.

"What?"

"Nick said the exact same thing," Catherine replied as she handed it to him, just in time to snag her bag.

Warrick laughed now. "Well we do have similar minds."

She couldn't resist. "You are men, after all."

"Hey," Warrick objected as he gently kicked her in the shin.

"Ow, you're going to have to kiss that after," Catherine said as she started to walk beside Warrick towards the exit.

As they exited the airport terminal, Warrick bent down and whispered in Catherine's ear. "I'd kiss anything you want on that body of yours."

Catherine turned the same colour as her hair.

Warrick smiled as they made their way over to the taxi stand.

…..

The rain had eventually subsided some time in the early morning. The power had come on a few hours before. But the two people in bed didn't care. Even if they were in a 100 year storm, nothing was going to distract them.

"Gris…" Sara said as he captured her mouth with his.

"Yes," he said as he trailed kiss down her jaw to her neck.

"I don't want this to ever end."

Stopping Grissom pulled back and looked down at her. "Honey, this will never end, I promise."

Sara smiled. "Good."

Recapturing her mouth, Grissom kissed her.

…..

"So did I get everything?" Warrick asked as he leaned over towards Catherine, who sat in the next chair reading a book.

Catherine smiled as she slowly turned her head towards him. "Oh ya, you got everything plus some spots I didn't think were kissable."

"Well, you know I'm very thorough," Warrick said as he gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "And I do aim to please."

Catherine laughed. "I noticed that."

Warrick smiled brightly at her. "So have you talked to anyone at the lab?"

"Not yet," Catherine replied. "Wasn't even thinking about that, had something else on my mind."

Kissing her again, Warrick spoke. "Like I said, I do aim to please and I am very thorough."

"And I'm not disagreeing."

…..

Rubbing her back, Grissom was content where he was and whom he was with.

Sara was in heaven. She thought that what went on between them would never happen. That it would only exist in her dreams. "Hey Gris?"

"Yes," he asked with his eyelids half open.

"Has it stopped raining?"

"Some time ago. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering."

Opening his eyes, Grissom looked down at her. "What exactly do you want?"

Sara giggled. "Coffee, I need to recharge."

Grissom smiled. Last night was incredible. "So you want me to get out of bed?"

"Well first we can take a shower, and then you can go get some coffee, if you like," Sara replied.

"Shower first, coffee second, I can do that," Grissom agreed.

"Sounds good," Sara said as she climbed out of bed and waited for Grissom to follow.

…..

After talking with the motel clerk, Grissom grabbed two coffees and was returning to their room when his cell phone rang. He had service once again. Taking it out of his pocket, he flipped it open and pressed talk. "Yes Catherine…"

"How's it going Gil? …" Catherine asked.

"Not bad. The troopers haven't re-opened the road yet, we still have to wait about an hour," Grissom told her. "Did you and Warrick get in okay last night? …"

"We had to take a plane this morning," Catherine answered. "How's Sara? …"

"She's probably fine. I'm on my way to bring her a coffee; she was really tired last night. Probably slept through the whole storm," Grissom said as he only half told the truth. "How's the lab? …"

"It survived," Catherine replied.

"Good to hear. So we should be moving within the hour…"

"Okay, well then we'll see you in a few hours," Catherine said. "Or are you heading straight home? …"

"Straight home first," Grissom told her as he stopped in front of their door. About to speak, Sara opened the door, standing only in a towel. Grissom suddenly forgot how to speak. "Gotta go, Catherine," he stammered as he hung the phone up. "That's not fair."

Sara smiled a bright smile. "I missed you."

"Coffee?"

"Maybe later," Sara said as Grissom stepped in and closed the door. "I'm suddenly very hot."

Watching the towel drop, Grissom moved his eyes up her body. "And I'm suddenly over dressed."

Stepping towards him, Sara took the coffee and set it down on the table. "We can change that."

Placing his hands on her waist, Grissom captured her mouth with his. The coffee could wait. He had more important things to do.

…..

Catherine looked oddly at her phone.

"It's a cell phone," Warrick quipped.

Catherine punched him with one hand and closed the phone with her other. "Grissom suddenly started acting weird."

"Well if you were in a motel with Sara, how would you act," Nick said as he sat down beside Catherine.

"Let's hope they did something about it," Warrick said as he spied a look at Catherine.

"I think they did," Catherine said as she stood up. "Since shift doesn't start for another seven hours, I'm going home. Warrick would you like a ride."

"Sure, sounds good," Warrick, said as he looked over at Nick. "Thanks for closing my sunroof."

Sticking his hands up, Nick defended himself. "Hey, I forgot."

Getting up, Warrick teased him. "Sure you did."

Nick laughed. "I'll get your car dried out. I'll just leave the roof open."

Warrick and Catherine both laughed this time.

"See you at shift, Nicky," Catherine told him.

"Sure," Nick answered.

Giving his friend a wave, Warrick walked with Catherine out of the lunchroom. "Maybe it's a good thing he forgot to close the sunroof."

Catherine understood. "Come on, let's go."

…..

Two hours later, Grissom and Sara were back on the road. They had waited that extra hour just in case they'd end up in a traffic jam and of course they were still in bed.

"Guess the desert won't be dry anymore," Sara said as she looked out the windows of the SUV.

Grissom laughed. "Not for awhile, I don't think."

"This was sure some storm."

"Yes it was, but truth be told, I don't remember much of it."

Smiling, Sara turned to look at him. "And why's that?"

"I was making love to a beautiful woman," Grissom replied as he took a hand off the steering wheel and took hold of Sara's.

"And I had some handsome man in bed with me," Sara told him.

It was Grissom's turn to smile. "So, your house or mine?" Grissom asked as he saw that they were nearing Vegas.

Sara also saw the sign. "Who's closer?"

"I am."

"Then it's your place."

"Do you not need a change of clothes?"

"I won't be in these for very long," Sara told him flat out. "You can drop me off at my place before shift."

"I can handle that," Grissom said as he slipped into the correct lane that would take them to his place. "We should really get some sleep."

"Oh we will," Sara said with a wicked grin.

Grissom merely smiled.

Twenty minutes later, they arrived at Grissom's townhouse. Ten minutes after finally getting out of the SUV and into the house, a trail of clothes could be found leading from the door to the bedroom.

…..

Feedback welcomed!


End file.
